The Riddler Rises
by MDDC
Summary: The Riddler escapes from Arkham Asylum yet again, this time he is out to find out the identity of The Batman at whatever it takes...and he has twenty professional assassins to assist him in doing so. Rated M for Language and Violence.
1. The Arkham Asylum Riot

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Arkham Asylum Riot_

In the outskirts of Gotham City lies the horrific sight of the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane – it's a dark and grimy building; which lies hundreds of dangerous men and women who are legally insane. It also seems to be the inevitable home of many of The Batman's many rivals, such as The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Scarecrow, Two-Face, Killer Croc and Black Mask...and of course, The Riddler. Riddler is currently Batman's most well-known enemy that's in the Asylum, but that wouldn't last very long – as everyone knows, the enemies of Batman seem to have created a bad habit of escaping the confinements of the asylum. Which will be seen once again in just a few moments...that's right, there's another riot set to take place within Arkham Asylum, and everyone knows when a riot happens – Gotham City becomes dangerous for anyone who is a resident...even when Batman is around to protect them. As our scene takes place on the top floor of Arkham Asylum, we can see two security officers – heavily armed with assault rifles; they are also wearing helmets just in case one of the prisoners attempt to strike. There are two officers, all heavily armed, outside of each cell – our scene begins outside the cell of Edward Nigma...known to the public as "The Riddler". Inside the cell was Nigma dressed in a completely white outfit – including a white straight jacket, with his arms tied together firmly. He lets out a sick laugh, his chuckle echoes throughout the entire floor – that's when one of the two guards turns his head and starts to yell into the cell, banging the door firmly with his clenched fist as he does.

"Shut the fuck up Nigma!"

The guards command didn't really have much effect on the situation, Edward continued to chuckle loudly in his own unique fashion. The high-pitched and irritating laughter started to make the prisoners yell and bang on their cell doors – it was clear that they were attempting to sleep, but the laughter was delaying that. That's when the plan would begin – the guard proceeded to slip the key into the door, twisting it as he pushed the door open slowly but carefully. The guard then approached the giggling Edward, swinging his firearm as it made impact with the skull of Nigma, causing him to fall to the ground and stop the laughter. That's when the guard nods confidently, turning around as he begins to make his way out of the cell – before he could take a single step, Nigma leaps to his feet and wraps his wrapped arms around the guards neck, grasping his throat firmly until the guard eventually falls the ground. The other guard clearly wasn't aware at what just took place, otherwise Nigma would be dead by now – Edward then proceeds to tip-toe his steps up to the entrance to his cell. This is when the guard became suspicious as to why the other was taking so long to return from silencing Nigma. As the other guard moved around until he was in front of the doorway, Edward took advantage of the situation, charging towards the guard, slamming his shoulder into the abdomen of the guard and sending him flying over the railing only to fall to the ground below. Luckily the closest cell to Edward's was quite far away, otherwise he would have been overwhelmed by guards by now. Edward quickly moved across the top floor of the Asylum, hoping to get away from his cell before anyone noticed the bodies.

Eventually Edward reached his desired destination – he stood in front of a convenient switch, he reached out, inhaling a deep breath before tugging it down...that's when the lights in the asylum turned to red, and started flickering one-and-off quickly as the alarm sounded. The doors to every single cell in Arkham Asylum flew wide open – Edward took this opportunity to make his way to the room filled with every costume, gadget and personal belongings to the majority of the criminally insane. Edward grabbed a machete that belonged to one of the insane between his teeth – he used it to cut the straight-jacket apart, his arms were now free. He let out a slight chuckle, rotating his head as his neck made a satisfying cracking sound – it was clear that the plan was going quite well. Gunfire could be heard echoing throughout the entire building as Edward took the time to look for his locker – which he eventually did. Tugging open the door, he laid eyes on the spandex suit that he wore when Batman last caught him. He would have preferred the business suit, but now was no time to be picky – he slipped into the outfit whilst the guards were distracted by the hundreds of prisoners. It only took around five minutes before he was fully geared in his spandex outfit, he slipped his hands into his purple gloves, moving his fingers around to get used to the feeling. As Edward wrapped the purple eye mask around his skull, he gently placed his green bowlers hat upon the dome of his head, he let out a short sigh of relief as he grabbed a hold of the gold question mark shaped cane. He twirled it around in a circle as he leaned on the cane with both hands, a grin spread across his lips as he slowly paced his steps out of the room he was in...Edward Nigma had now once again become The Riddler.

It seemed like a stroll in the park as he made his way through the asylum, the guards were at battle with the escaped prisoners as Riddler found that a door that led to the outside was wide open – this seemed far too easy. Maybe they should highly improve the security of the place...as Riddler made his way out of the building, a spotlight shined brightly on Riddler as he stood directly on the spot, the sound of a voice speaking over an announcement system could be heard as Riddler glared up at the spotlight with a foul look displayed on his face...

"Nigma, get back inside before we shoot – this is your only warning."

Riddler slowly took a single step back as a grin spread across his lips, he raised his hand to his face, clenching his fist as he cleared his throat. He raised his hand, lifting his index finger as he speaks in his quirky high-pitched voice...

"Now, where would be the fun in that? Honestly...we both know how this will end, I'm going back to Gotham City – whilst you will increase the security for my next visit. You may as well make it easier on yourself to allow me to leave, so it will give you time to clean up this mess...How about a riddle?"

The guards didn't respond for a few seconds, perhaps they were actually considering allowing Edward to leave in his Riddler costume – but they came to the opposite conclusion...

"Don't start, Nigma – get inside, or we will shoot...I will not repeat myself."

It was rather clear that the guards of Arkham weren't up for negotiation, so The Riddler decided to give up even trying to convince them to turn a blind eye...

"Very well, make it difficult upon yourself...boys, do your job!" 

That's when the spotlight changed to complete darkness, Riddler was basically invisible without that bright-shining spotlight. The guards proceeded to fire their guns into the darkness, hoping to get a shot into Riddler – but they didn't. It was clear that Riddler had people working from the inside, as the gates that led into the asylum slowly parted ways as the exit to the place was made available. The shooting changed directions as several escaped prisoners managed to find a way up on top of the wall where all the guards were shooting from. Whilst they distracted by the prisoners, Riddler casually made his way through the open gates – the only thing between Riddler and Gotham City was a rather large bridge. Riddler quickly paced his steps across the bridge – he could hear the sound of sirens off in the distance, it was clear that the law had been informed about the current riot taking place inside the Asylum. Riddler quickly made it to the other end of the bridge, and hid behind a near-by wall as dozens of police, FBI and SWAT cars flew by him, quickly going across the bridge. By the time all of them were at the other side, Riddler then casually strolled into the city – The Riddler was back in Gotham.


	2. The Battle Begins

**CHAPTER TWO**

_The Battle Begins_

The city of Gotham was now living in fear, although the government attempted to cover it up – they knew about the riot that took place within Arkham Asylum, which caused them to worry about their lives. Many dangerously insane men and women had returned to Gotham City; they were already terrorizing the public. Muggers, rapists, murderers and a large selection of diverse criminals – this was now what Gotham City was flooded with. Many citizens of the city were fleeing to attempt to escape the city, but it wasn't an easy thing to do – most were forced to be restricted to the city, and deal with the possibility of death.

As the city was in an inevitable panic, in the sky – shining brightly at all times, was the famous bat signal. It was one way of reassuring the citizens of Gotham that they were in safe hands...but unfortunately, even the great Batman couldn't help everyone – only a lucky select few have been rescued by the man in black. Commissioner James Gordon stood proudly next to the spotlight that was aimed at the sky; he had his arms folded across his chest...He hadn't seen Batman since the escape of hundreds of criminally insane men and women. Ever since the riot, The Riddler hadn't been seen anywhere – it was likely that he was in hiding, creating some devious plan to take down Batman forever.

Commissioner Gordon placed his hands on the edge of the roof, leaning onto it as he gazed down at the city – every single second, a police siren could be heard in various points of the city...it was just a sound he had to get used to. The city hadn't been this dangerous in years – luckily, some of the most dangerous criminals didn't even attempt to escape Arkham. Such as The Joker, Killer Croc, Two-Face and Poison Ivy to name a few – The Riddler was just about the only one of Batman's legendary rivals that was lucky enough to achieve freedom.

"Gordon."

After hearing the sound of his surname being said in a deepened tone, Commissioner Gordon turns around and locks eyes with the man in the dark outfit, wrapped with a massive black cape. He stood with his arms hanging at either side of his body, Gordon then places his hands behind his hips, his eyes drifted to the side as he heard yet another police siren – a short sigh escaped his lips as he cleared his throat and spoke in his professional tone...

"Batman...I'm aware that even you cannot clean up this city right now...but there's one piece of news that has yet to reach the public...Nigma escaped Arkham during the riot. I was informed this by one of the few surviving security guards – we need you to get Nigma back into Arkham. You know as well as I do that Edward is far more dangerous than anyone else that escaped...we have no idea of his whereabouts or what he has in store for you – but you've dealt with this kind of situation before...will you do it?"

Batman's eyes fell to the ground as he realized that he had been in this predicament just one year ago when he stopped Riddler last. Little did Batman know, Riddler had been planning this riot since the second he was thrown in the asylum. He wanted to flood the city with the most dangerous individuals on the planet – just so he would have time to hide himself away, and use them as a distraction so Batman could not go directly after Riddler. At the present moment, Edward was in safety in his own hideout, which was actually underground in central Gotham. Batman then raised his head, lowering it again with a single nod as he speaks in his usual mysterious tone...

"Last year, I put Edward in Arkham...and I will do it again. He is the cause of this chaos – I have no choice but to make sure he goes back to Arkham, and never comes back..."

Commissioner Gordon lowers his head, he was just about to speak as his eyes raised – but all he saw in front of him was emptiness; The Batman mysteriously vanished...typical. Gordon may not have been too happy about the fact Batman left without another word, but he knew what Batman was capable of accomplishing on his own – he knew that Batman could defeat Riddler. This may have been the toughest battle Batman had in store, due to the fact almost every Arkham Asylum resident was in Gotham...they were all most likely looking to get revenge on Batman for condemning them to such a uncomfortable environment, and looking to thank Riddler for helping them escape – by working under him. The battle of wits and deductive skills was now about to begin.


	3. The Meeting

**CHAPTER THREE**

_The Meeting_

Deep underground in the center of Gotham City lies the hidden away hideout of Edward Nigma – a place he arranged to be his hideout since before he was thrown in Arkham Asylum by the hands of Batman. In this base there was around two-dozen security guards, most of them being former Arkham patients – each holding their own assault rifle, they knew that Batman would find this lair sooner or later; being armed was an excellent idea for self-defence.

In the center of this large underground headquarters – was a massive meeting table, surrounded by around twenty black office chairs. On the chair at the top of the table sat Edward Nigma dressed in his Riddler suit, green from head-to-toe and flooded in tiny black question marks, upon the dome of his head was a green bowlers hat with a large black question mark in the center. He had the golden cane rested on his lap as he glanced down the table – each chair held a dangerous assassin from a different part of the world, United Kingdom, Japan, Spain, France were all just a few of the assassins nationalities.

One seat was vacant, though – which was angering Riddler, due to the fact he knew they should have been here around a hour ago. He ran his tongue across his soft, thin lips before raising to his feet – he then started to stroll around in a circle, checking each chair to make sure nobody was a spy or undercover law enforcer – but he knew every single person that sat around the table, so he knew for a fact none of them were a threat to his complex plan to defeat Batman and find out his true identity. After making his way around the entire table, he returns to his former seat; lowering himself down onto it.

"Ladies...gentlemen...I, have a riddle for you...What is the true identity...of The Batman?"

The room was in silence for several moments, nobody really had much of an answer for The Riddler. It was a well-known fact that nobody knew the identity of Batman, except Batman himself. Due to his mysterious deep voice, his dark eyes, his completely black outfit that revealed nothing that would tell you about him – Batman's identity was as unknown as The Joker's real name. After around sixty seconds of silence, The Riddler inhaled a deep breath before letting out a short sigh; he was rather upset that nobody even had a guess. This was until one of the many assassins broke the silence...

"It's a trick riddle...nobody knows the true identity of Batman..."

A sick grin spreads across Edward's lips, he moves his hand down his side – he digs into his green dress pants pocket before gripping the handle of an object, as he removes it from his pocket...it is revealed to be a handgun – he raises his arm, aiming the gun, his index finger tugs back the trigger as a bullet flies from the gun – it soars through the air, spooking most of the assassins before the bullet penetrates the skull of the man who called it a "trick riddle". He almost immediately collapses; his head making impact with the edge of the long table – The Riddler snaps his index finger and thumb together with a loud "click" as he speaks once again...

"Men, get rid of the body – the last thing I need is stains on my wonderful table...now, allow me to correct this fools mistake...the answer is – the identity of the Batman is only known to those close to him...it's simple. The reason I have brought you all here today is because I do not want you to KILL Batman...I want you to follow him, until he removes that suit of his...Now, obviously, he will have some kind of hideout here in Gotham – which will likely be highly guarded and near-impossible to gain access to...but that's why you're all professionals, I need you to find this hideout of his and report back to me...you will receive your second half of the payment only if you find this hideout of his...if you die or are caught by Batman...remember...you do not work for me...now, has anybody seen my Gotham Assassin? He was supposed to be here over a hour ago..."

One of the many assassins reluctantly responded...

"Who is the assassin from Gotham...?"

A small laugh escaped the lips of Riddler, although the person he was expecting hadn't arrived yet – he found it more amusing if he kept it a mystery to the other assassins...

"That...is a riddle, isn't it? A riddle which will be solved if The Batman ever causes us a problem...Now, due to the death of the assassin from Italy...We now have nineteen assassins from all around the world...none of you have a background for anyone to look into – all nineteen of you will assist me in solving the big riddle...Who IS the BATMAN?"

A great silence fell in the room, perhaps The Riddler might actually be able to find out the mystery of the man in black – for all Riddler knew, he could be flooded with fans each time he stepped outside...or maybe he was just some nobody with enough money to buy gadgets and weapons to use against criminals. There was only a select few that knew who was in that suit, and Riddler wanted to be in that select few...although, if he does manage to crack the identity of Batman, his plan is to hold the identity ransom so Batman will admit he had lost. Who knew where this battle would lead?


	4. The First Assassin

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_The First Assassin_

It had now been over twenty-four hours since the infamous Arkham Asylum riot, The Batman had already began his search for Edward Nigma; who was the cause of the danger in Gotham. Riddler was still well-hidden underground in central Gotham, but Batman was nowhere near that area – he had been searching the city, interrogating criminals to see if they knew anything about Nigma's whereabouts. Batman was currently in North Gotham, he fought it might possibly be the best hiding place for Nigma's hideout – due to the fact it was on the other side of the city from Arkham.

Leaping across rooftops, attempting to stay out of sight and pick off small groups of criminals – Batman knew somebody in this city knew where Riddler was hidden away, and he was going to find out where...even if it meant resorting to beating it out of them. Glancing down at the city, Batman lays eyes on nothing but chaos – cars were on fire, screams of terror and agony can be heard, police sirens were heard at all times and criminals could be seen wandering in groups, wielding a diversity of weapons.

Picking his spots, Batman didn't see anyone that looked suspicious enough to know where Nigma was hidden – this didn't last very long. The emptiness of the city was indeed a horrifying sight – it was normally filled with citizens living out their lives, but now it was filled with criminals...This wouldn't change until Riddler was back where he belonged, as Batman turns around and proceeds to walk to the other side of the roof – he stops dead in his tracks. It was quite clear that he sensed he was no longer alone atop the rooftop...

"The Batman..."

The voice was heard behind the mysterious man in black, causing him to immediately turn around – the man that stood before Batman was clearly a threat. He was wearing a bulletproof vest, grey camo pants and a black mask covering his entire head aside from his eyes and mouth. Covering his entire body was various knives, firearms and other assorted weapons – the man had an Irish accent...Batman gritted his teeth in anger, clearly knowing that he would have to clean up a few scars after what was about to happen – without even responding, Batman strikes.

Without even hesitating, Batman moves his arm in half a second – gripping onto his legendary batarang before swinging his arm as quick as a flash, it soars through the air towards the assassin...but with excellent reflects, he stands aside; allowing it to soar right by him. This is when the Irish assassin charges towards The Batman, quickly swinging his arm as his clenched fist flies towards the head of Batman – but with his training, he manages to block the attack with his forearm.

It was obvious the man with the Irish accent was highly trained, as soon as Batman blocked his punch – he managed to get a boot to the stomach of The Batman. Even through the padded black outfit, he could still feel every little bit of agony from the boot – but he has felt worse. Quickly recovering from the boot, Batman shoves the man, causing him to stagger back – right on cue, Batman leaps forward, throwing his arm towards the man simultaneously. Batman's clenched fist makes impact with the jaw of the man wearing the mask; this caused him to fall to the floor of the rooftop.

"Who are you!"

Batman clearly wanted an answer as he drew closer to the Irishman, the man didn't respond to Batman's question. Batman then reached down, clenching the neck of the Irishman as he pulls him up to his feet – glaring at him directly in the eyes with an angered look on his face. This assassin wasn't attempting to kill Batman, that was fairly obvious – otherwise he would have went directly for one of the many weapons covering his body. Batman eyes the man up and down, making sure he doesn't attempt to make any sudden moves – that's when the man responds in his accent...

"Fella, ya want to know who I am...that makes two of us. I 'ave no name – and I'm only 'ere to find out who ya are..."

Batman was actually pretty surprised that the man wasn't here to kill him like most of the enemies he encounters. Although, he had people in the past who just wanted to find out his true identity – Batman releases his grip on the man, causing him to fall back to the ground of the rooftop; holding his throat, coughing. The Irishman watched as Batman turned his back, proceeding to walk away – that's when the Irishman notices one of his knives fell off him. A grin spread across his lips, he clearly had developed some sort of sick plan in his head.

Reaching out to grasp the knife, Batman's survival instincts display themselves once again as he turns around, lifting his leg and planting his foot down onto the wrist of the man. This caused the Irishman to let out a yell of agony, Batman removed his foot from the arm of the man – he still had no idea who this man was and he knew if he removed his mask, it likely wouldn't answer his curiosity. Batman then turned around once again, this time sprinting towards the edge of the rooftop before leaping – disappearing into the city. The assassin had failed...but there were still eighteen more of them who would look to accomplish what this man had failed.


	5. Facing the Consequences

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Facing the Consequences_

Just hours after the assassin from Ireland had failed to find out the true identity of The Batman – he had no choice but to take the walk of shame back to The Riddler's hideout...it likely wasn't the wisest of moves, for all he knew...Batman could have been following him, he could have been leading Batman directly to the man he was on the search for...but the Irishman doubted that would happen. Batman was used to being attacked for no apparent reason – so chances were, he wasn't too suspicious of the assassin.

Slowly pacing his steps towards the abandon warehouse; which was actually the entrance to the secret hideout...The Irish assassin had set foot inside the warehouse filled with nothing but pure emptiness, he made his way through the warehouse – the floor was filled with garbage, broken glass and rubble, he stopped in front of a steel door before inhaling a deep breath and letting a short sigh escape his lips. He studied his surroundings one final time, just to confirm that The Batman hadn't followed him; it was clear of any activity.

That's when he reached out, wrapping his fingertips around the handle of the door before tugging it down and pulling back – the door flew open with ease, what lay before the Irishman was a staircase leading down to the hidden base. The Irishman closed the door behind him, the hallway was filled with absolutely nothing but cameras and stairs – so if Batman did somehow find this hideout...The Riddler wouldn't be caught off-guard by his arrival, this was also the only way into the hideout, so there was no secret entrances.

Taking baby steps down the staircase, the Irishman had a terrible feeling within him that Riddler wasn't going to be the least bit happy with his failure. The man eventually made it to the bottom of the staircase, what was before him was an elevator – he knew before stepping into this elevator that this would be his final opportunity to turn back. He didn't. He reached out, placing his index finger upon the call button – and seconds later, the elevator doors opened. He knew The Riddler had been expecting him, because he was the only one that had the ability to open those doors; they weren't automatic.

Pacing his single step, he enters the elevator – even a man who killed every day of his life feared death, he witnessed in front of him when Riddler pulled that trigger on the Italian assassin just because he failed to say The Batman's true identity. The Irishman had never encountered someone so skilled and powerful like Batman – he felt he was up against the non-killable when he fought Batman. Of course, he only suffered a single punch to the face – but that was enough to defeat the assassin when it came to Batman...anyone else, and it would have only angered the Irishman.

The elevator doors closed; now the man's fate was inevitable – he felt the environment around him change as the elevator began to move downwards. The man continued to replay his encounter with Batman over and over in his head, he felt like a complete idiot for attracting Batman's attention before attacking. He could have followed him, he could have performed a sneak attack...he could have just walked away and pretended he never accepted the job. He was foolish, and now he had to pay the consequences.

The boxed area around the man came to a stop, the doors in front of him opened and what stood before him was a horrifying sight – The Riddler stood directly in front of him, he was surrounded by men with assault rifles. They all had their guns aimed at the now open elevator doors, index fingers on the triggers of their guns – but they didn't fire. Riddler took around five steps until he was stood in front of the armed men. He twirled his cane around in a complete circle before running his tongue along his thin lips and then speaking.

"You being here...you have one of two things to tell me – the identity of The Batman...or...you failed. So...Riddle me this – who IS the Batman?"

This is when the Irishman began to sweat – he didn't really know how to answer the riddle, because he knew an incorrect answer would likely get him killed...the Italian assassin was killed for failing to answer this exact same riddle – the man lowered his head, his eyes remaining focused on the ground...surely Riddler knew that the man didn't know now; this was absolute torture. The man inhaled a second deep breath, but instead of sighing – he gave his inevitable answer.

"I don' know, fella...I don' know..."

The Riddler gave a single nod before turning his back to the man, he lifted his cane from the ground and took a couple of steps before he was behind his group of armed men. He then turned around again to face the Irishman before planting his cane firmly down on the ground two times in a row; this was their cue. All of the men pulled back their triggers and the bullets began to fly from the guns – each and every single bullet soared towards the Irishman, penetrating the skin of multiple parts of his body. With each shot, the crimson colored blood splattered out of the holes and covered the walls of the elevator – it only took around five seconds before the man fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor.

The stench in the air was from blood and gunpowder – it was a terrible sight for any sane man or woman, but for The Riddler...it was heaven. The man in the green suit moved across the hideout until he stood over the lifeless body of the Irish assassin – which he hired. The Riddler moved his cane, prodding at the dead body that lay before him, there was no way he was alive after the amount of shots he just taken; The Riddler was pleased. He turned around, facing the gunmen and other assassins who were seated at the meeting table, discussing plans on finding out the identity of The Batman; they were interrupted by The Riddler's voice.

"Men, women...I would like you to take a look at what lies in the elevator...because if any of you fail me – you will suffer the same fate...and I will not allow any of you to leave this operation now – so if you leave, you will die...if you fail...you will die."

This completely changed the atmosphere – before it was filled with the voices of the assassins as they discussed a plan, now it was nothing but silence. They already knew their lives were on the line by going up against The Batman, but this changed everything – obviously some of them thought that if they failed, they could just go into hiding instead of returning to The Riddler...chances were, he was watching them at all times to make sure they didn't try anything funny. This was certainly going to be interesting...


End file.
